


A Rose Blooms in Darkness

by homeisabluebox



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blind Twelfth Doctor, F/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeisabluebox/pseuds/homeisabluebox
Summary: Rose returns to the Doctor, but there is just one problem: he can't see her.





	A Rose Blooms in Darkness

The Doctor leans against the railing in the Tardis.  He runs a hand through his grey hair and sighs.  Everything around him is darkness.  He feels trapped, lost in the dark.  The world is cold, black, and unforgiving.  He feels utterly alone, isolated from everyone and everything he loves.  His eyes are closed, not that it matters anyway.  He is completely blind, not even pinpricks of light register in his vision.

“Doctor.”  A voice speaks behind him, scattering his somber thoughts.

“Bill?” he asks instinctively.  “Is that you?”  

“No.”

Of course not.  Bill was… He tries to remember their last conversation.  Bill had gone out to a club with her friends.  Nardole was guarding the vault, leaving the Doctor alone to sulk in the Tardis.

He turns toward the source of the mysterious voice.  The sonic sunglasses tell him the speaker is female and standing near the door of the Tardis, about 20 feet in front of him.  He isn't hallucinating, then.  What a relief.

The woman is 5’5” and has an elevated pulse.  Was she afraid?  Her voice didn't sound fearful.  In fact, it sounded calm and steady.  Could she be excited, then?

“How did you get in?” he asks of the stranger. 

“I have a key.  Plus the Tardis likes me.”  He hears the smile in her voice.  The time machine dings in agreement.  His mind runs through everyone with a key to the ship.  Bill doesn't have one… not yet anyway.  Nardole has a key, but this definitely isn’t Nardole.  No one else has a key, apart from himself.  No one _alive_ anyway. 

“Who are you?”

“Doctor,” her voice catches.  “Can’t you see me?”  She is almost whispering now.  He senses her pain.  Her voice sounds familiar, but he can’t identify it.  He knows he has never heard it with these ears.

“No.  I can’t see anything.”

“Doctor,” she repeats.  She begins to walk towards him.  He feels drawn towards her.  Stepping forward into blackness, his knowledge of the Tardis guides him down the stairs to the ground level of the console room.  He stops, and she closes the gap between them.  

“Doctor, it’s me.”   

She reaches up and gently caresses his cheek.  Colour blossoms behind his eyelids.  Light explodes in his mind.  A gentle breeze pushes away his dark thoughts; joy replaces despair.  A single image dominates his mind: an image of Rose Tyler.  

“Rose?  Is it really you?”

He senses her nod, but before he can say another word her arms are around his neck.  His eyes open wide in surprise as her lips smash into his mouth.   

The kiss is passionate.  His tongue swipes across her lips and she grants him access.  A minute passes, and the Doctor doesn't think he has been happier in the last millennium.  Rose finally pulls away panting, breaking the kiss much too soon for the Doctor.   

He rests his forehead against hers, resting a hand on her shoulder.  “Never leave me again,” he says softly.

“Oh Doctor, I promised you forever,” she reminds him.  “I still intend to keep that promise.”  She leans up to capture his lips in another kiss.  He groans as their tongues dance together.  This time, he is the one to pull away.

“Rose?”  She hums in response.  “You’re going to have to lead me to our bedroom.  I, um, still can’t see.”

Her laugh is the most beautiful sound.  He feels a tug on his wrist as she leads him deeper into the halls of the Tardis.


End file.
